Riker's Fear
by sky.guinalie
Summary: Deanna and Riker finally move into shared quarters, their relationship getting more and more important to them. But when Deanna brings up the subject of getting a pet… Just cute oneshot fluff. Kind of Riker/Troi, but not heavily. Enjoy!


A/N- So I seriously need to do more Star Trek fics that aren't AOS, like TOS and TNG. Here's one to kick my Star Trek fic-writing marathon off. I'm literally in love with Data and the awkward way Riker sits down! XD

"I hate cats. Deanna, we're not getting a cat."

"Why not?" Deanna asked again. "They're so fluffy and nice and-"

"Deadly," Riker finished for her. "Have you ever met one?"

Deanna scoffed. "Of course I have, Will! What have you got against them?"

"You know Spot? Data's cat?"

"Yes," Deanna said, her tone encouraging him to go on.

"That thing hated me," Riker said, shivering. "Whenever I walk into the room it claws my face like I'm some sort of… claw sharpener, I don't know! It's terrible!"

Deanna nodded knowingly. "So you're scared of cats."

Riker looked at her, smiling. "No, of course I'm not scared of- that's just ridiculous. I mean, who would be scared of cats?"

"You, perhaps?" Deanna suggested.

Riker shook his head. "Naw. Cats don't scare me. Not much does. And what does scare me sure isn't a cat." He chuckled. "Really. I'm a grown man."

Deanna nodded with a smile. "Alright, darling. I'll take your word for it."

The day nearly passed without another mention of cats, or of any other pets, for that matter. That evening, however, Data came to visit Deanna.

"Come in," Deanna called, and the automatic doors slid open. She was sitting at her tea table.

Data stepped inside. "Hello, Counselor." He held Spot, the beloved and ever-present, close to his chest.

"Hi Data," Deanna said, smiling. "How are you?"

"As functional as always," Data replied. He sat as well.

Deanna laughed. "And how's my little baby? Can I see her?"

"Of course." The android lifted Spot over the table and placed her in Deanna's arms.

The counselor nuzzled her nose into the cat's fur. "Aw, Spot. You're so pretty, darling. Such soft fur," she crooned.

Spot didn't really mind, but she pulled off the annoyed look quite well.

"Is your relationship with Commander Riker still solid?" asked Data.

Deanna looked up, smiling. "That's a funny way to put it, but yes. We're doing well. Who wanted to know?"

Data tilted his head to the side. "I was just-"

"Come on, Data," interrupted Deanna. "I know you too well. Was it the Captain?"

"Affirmative," Data said. "He required to be, ah, 'filled in' on things."

Deanna laughed. "Sounds like him. He really cares. Will's in the shower, but he'll be out soon, so stick around."

Eventually, Riker did come out of the shower, a plain white towel wrapped around his waist. He looked up, and was surprised to see Data. "What the hell is he doing here?" exclaimed the first officer, feeling extremely awkward.

"Hello, Commander," Data said.

"Hi there, Data," Riker said testily. "Deanna, what's going on?"

Deanna turned around, getting up. "Data just stopped by for a visit. And look who he brought!" She held out Spot.

Riker's eyes widened. "Uh…"

Spot yowled, stretching out her paw, claws unsheathed, towards the first officer.

Riker screamed, jumping back and dropping the towel. "Get that thing out of here!" He quickly stepped behind a chair, blushing red. He scooped up the towel and fixed it in place once more. When he looked up again, Deanna was laughing.

"Will, darling!" Deanna exclaimed, wiping at tears of mirth. "Your towel- and you _are_ scared of cats! I can feel the fear."

Riker winced, feeling his whole face flush red. "Damn your Betazoid side," he muttered.

Data looked from Riker to Deanna and didn't get what was so funny. But he smirked anyways, and picked up Spot. "Goodbye, Deanna, Commander Riker. I must update the Captain on your latest shenanigans, as he asked."

"Data, you wouldn't dare," Riker said quietly.

"Dare to do what, Commander?" asked Data, tilting his head to one side.

Riker growled. "You know what."

Data smirked again, walking away. He called out over one shoulder, "I am sorry, Commander. Captain's orders."


End file.
